Summer Blockbusters
by Devii
Summary: 2013 UsUk Summer Camp! Collection of fanfics written for the camp! Day 13(?) - Pirates of the Caribbean. Rating bump.
1. Conventions, Confessions

**For the 2013 UsUk Summer Camp! My first time entering yeha! The theme is Summer blockbusters and day one is Star Wars. I'll say it now, I don't know a lot. Also, its an AU and Alfred as a lisp-thing. All of the s's and s-sounds are replaced by th's. Brief cursing. Crossdressing.**

"Alfreeed! No fair! I don't know anything about Star Wars!" I whined as my friend jumped around the room with a toy lightsaber.

"Aw, c'mon Artie! We've watched it like a billion timeth!" the hyper active American child said, pouting at me.

"_You've_ watched it a billion times! But I haven't!" I pouted back. He huffed and plopped down cross-legged in front of me on his bed.

"What do you have againtht Thtar Warth?" he said, glaring at me (though it was ineffective, because he still had pudgy cheeks). I leaned away from him.

"I-I don't have anything against it... I'm just not a big fan of sci-fi..." I mumbled, and he sighed, looking away.

"Yeah. You're a fantathy perthon," he said. "But you hafta admit, the thpecial effectth are awethome!" he grinned, and I had to hide a blush because this boy is just too cute.

"I suppose they are..." I said, and he grinned wider as he jumped back off of his bed. He stopped suddenly and whirled around to face me.

"Oh Artie! I forgot to mention!"

"What's that?"

"I'm taking you to a convention next weekend and you're gonna be my Princeth Leia!"

"_W-what_!?"

**. . .**

I wanted to either cry or die of embarrassment. Preferably the second, since crying would embarrass me even more. Here I am, following behind an all-too-eager Alfred dressed as Han Solo while wearing a _slave_ Princess Leia outfit. Meaning I was wearing a metal _bikini_. I am a boy. Why is this happening to me. I questioned him on whether Han Solo was around when she was like this, but he said it didn't matter. Then again I wouldn't have known either way.

However, I was getting a lot of looks. Most of which weren't approving looks. I quickened my pace so I was side-by-side with him.

"Alfred," I hissed. "Everyone is staring at me because of you. Why did you make me wear this?" I asked quietly, and he looked over at me innocently.

"No one elthe would dreth like that in public for me," he said simply, and I was silenced by his honesty (I could always tell when he lied). I faltered in my steps.

"I-I see. But I still feel exposed... I don't like it. I'm wearing a _bra_ for Pete's sake! And I feel like everyone can see my arse..." I mumbled, self consciously tugging at the cloth that was barely covering my rear. Alfred laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You have a nithe ath!" he said jovially, and I halted, blushing what I assumed was a very dark red.

"W-what?" I squeaked, and he paused.

"Did I thay that out loud?" he wondered – seemingly – to himself. But then I knew he intended for me to hear because he winked at me. I'm pretty sure my blush darkened. He walked over to me and tapped me on the nose. "Don't worry Artie, I'll make thure no one trieth to thteal you away," he laughed loudly after saying this, and I growled as I averted my gaze.

"You can be a real dick sometimes," I grumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He just kept laughing before he dragged me off to a Darth Vader cosplayer.

**. . .**

I sighed happily as I finally got to sit down on a bench under a tree outside the convention hall and away from all the people. At this point I didn't care if my inner monologue was a bunch of run-on sentences. Alfred had gone off to find food. I refused because I would rather sit and guard our stuff. I grumbled to myself about the blue-eyed teenager as I removed the wig and lay it next to our stuff on the bench. That was when I noticed the whispers of a pair of stereotypical nerds who were staring at me disapprovingly. I tried to ignore them, but it was harder than I thought because I could hear them.

_"Why is that guy dressed as slave Leia? He totally doesn't fit it."_

_ "I know. He could have at least worn fake boobs or something."_

_ "I bet he's only doing it for attention. He seems like the needy fag type."_

Okay, that one stung. I was about to say something, but a familiar voice called out.

"Hey! Thtop whithpering about my friend like that! It'th not hith fault I made him dreth that way," Alfred said, stomping over to them. They took one look at the oversized child and laughed, but they stopped when one was lifted off the ground by his shirt – and Alfred. I saw him growl something to them, but I couldn't make it out. I just saw the two arsehats run for it. My – I suppose you could call him – saviour turned and approached me, looking upset.

"Thorry Arthur... It'th my fault they – and a lot of people – were being kinda cruel to ya," he apologized, staring at the ground looking guilty and quite like a kicked puppy. I sighed, smiling at him.

"Now, now. I _was _the one to agree, but I have to say it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I told him. _'Just lie through your teeth, Arthur,'_ I thought to myself. "Granted, I was a little cold in there – and very much exposed – but it could have been much worse," I said quietly, and he nodded, though he still looked guilty.

"I uh... Didn't tell the complete truth..." he mumbled. I tilted my head in question. He took a deep breath. "Um... I actually athked Elizaveta if she would... In cathe you wouldn't... Tho if you hadn't thaid you would, I would thtill have had a Leia...-" I cut him off.

"What? You mean I didn't _have _to publicly humiliate myself?" I nearly screeched. He flinched.

"L-let me ethplain! I jutht...Ireallywantedtotheeyouintheoutfit..." he mumbled quickly, and once I realized what it was he said, I blushed the darkest I had all day.

"Y-you wanted to see me dressed like this...?" he nodded. "... W-why?"

"Becauthe... I've liked you for a really long time, Arthur," he looked at me then, the sincerity in his eyes made it obvious that he was telling the truth. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland. I have thinthe we were really little."

I swallowed nervously. "W-well... This was unexpected..." I mumbled, and he looked crestfallen. I placed a hand on his arm. "I love you too, Alfred. I have for many, many years," I whispered, looking up into his infinite blue eyes. The largest smile I believe I've ever seen on him took up his face, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. He spun me around, cheering boisterously.

"Although you really are thethy in that outift," he said, grinning cheekily. I swatted his arm before allowing myself to be pulled into our first kiss. It was a moment I would never forget in my life – even though we were dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia (in her slave outfit...).

**1187 words. And a really bad ending. Uff.**


	2. The Haunted Boy

**Day 2 of UsUk Summer Camp – Ghostbusters. Another AU, this time with Necromancer!Alfred and Haunted!ChimeChild!Arthur. Stuff happens?**

I had always believed in ghosts. Ever since I was a child. If it weren't for my mother, I'd probably be in a psych ward. Because I can see them. Because I'm a necromancer.

Usually, people either think of necromancers as people who like to do... Things... With the dead – but those are necrophiliacs. And that's gross. No, I see ghosts. And if I tried, I could probably slam a spirit into a corpse and have my own dead slave. That's how I was taught it works anyway. Luckily for me, I haven't had many ghostly encounters since I was little – thanks to a talisman my mother gave me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was only about twenty minutes until closing time, and there weren't any customers. I wondered if the boss would get mad if I closed up shop early... The jingling of the bell broke me out of my dreaming as a boy with his hood pulled up rushed in. I frowned in confusion as I sat up. It wasn't raining or anything outside, so he had no reason to rush in like that, unless he was in trouble with a gang or something. My fingers hovered over the alarm button.

He turned, and I let out a breath. He certainly didn't look dangerous, from what I could see. He had a baby face, I could tell, but the hood obscured most of his face. He looked up and my breath caught. He had captivating eyes. Deep and as green as an emerald.

"S-sorry for rushing in like that," he said quietly, and I detected an English accent. I nodded and he walked over. He looked like he was trying to be relaxed and nonchalant. "Earl Grey please," he said, after glancing briefly at the menu. I nodded and got him his tea. He handed over the money without me having to tell him the cost.

"Uh... Are you okay?" I asked after a period of silence, and he jumped slightly, watching me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine..." he whispered, and I had to strain to hear him. I wasn't convinced at all that he was fine. There was definitely something that bothered him a lot.

"You act like you're being followed," I told him, and the expression of shock – and fear? - he gave me told me I was right. "Why is someone following you?" I persisted, and he glanced around nervously, recoiling in on himself. "You can tell me," I said with a softer tone of voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," he murmured, hanging his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Try me. I've seen some weird shit in my time," I told him, and he gulped audibly, tossing his empty Styrofoam cup in the trash.

"Ghosts," he said, and when it registered in my mind what he said, I gulped and began chuckling nervously.

"G-ghosts, huh?" he eyes me curiously.

"Are you afraid of ghosts...?" he tilted his head.

"Uh... Yeah... Ever since I was little..."

"I see... I'm afraid I must be leaving then... Wouldn't want you to get too frightened," he said, with forced nonchalance.

"Can you see them?" I blurted, remembering to lock up the store as he turned to face me. His response was delayed.

"... Yes, but I cannot control them like a necromancer... I'm only a Chime child," he mumbled. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's a Chime child?" he blinked, and his response was hesitant.

"It means I was born on midnight, and can see things other people can't," he murmured. "But they... Don't like that I can see them..." he shook his head, "I'm surprised that you didn't ask about necromancers." I chuckled nervously.

"That's cuz I am one, actually. And this shop is protected from spirits, I guess you can tell," I said, feeling able to tell him these things. He nodded.

"That's why I came here, in fact," he said, glancing out the front windows nervously. I looked out the windows, and had to bite back a scream.

There were a lot of spirits out there, for sure. Black masses without any eyes and gaping mouths waited for the boy outside. No wonder he acted so nervous.

"I think... I can help... At least for a little bit. Enough to get out of here," I told him, and he turned to me in shock. I took a deep breath, walking forward and out the front door. The shadows backed away briefly before beginning to close in around me. Another deep breath, and I raised my hands, both mentally and physically banishing them from the realm. It took a lot of effort, for they fought my power with all they had. When I was sure they were gone, I threw a thumbs up to the other boy who was still inside the shop. He came forward, and stepped outside hesitantly, heaving out a massive sigh when he realized he was really safe for the moment. I briefly went back in to close up shop before returning to him outside. "Got anywhere to go?" I asked him, and his gaze slowly slid over to me, before returning to the road.

"No," he whispered, "I've nowhere to go anymore." I nodded.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" I stuck a hand out to shake, smiling brightly. "Alfred F Jones, at your service! I can be a temporary bodyguard until we find help for your demons," I told him, and he stared at me in disbelief. Then, very slowly, he smiled. In that moment, a could have sworn my heart stop for a second before beating double time. He reached out and shook my hand with his tiny, soft one.

"Arthur Kirkland. And I would be very much indebted to you," he said, his gaze soft and hopeful. His cheeks were getting rosy from the cold (or at least I assumed the cold). I chuckled and turned to walk leisurely down the street. He jogged to catch up, falling in place beside me.

"Well, Arthur, what do you say we go call Ghostbusters?" I asked, and he laughed. It was a sound I would never forget, and definitely wanted to hear again. I glanced at him, and he looked up at me with a shy expression.

"Sounds like a plan, Alfred."

**1068 words for this one. It was kind of rushed and a little scattered, I think. Ugh. Also, the Chime child thing is one of those superstitions or something. My view on Necromancers and all was taken from the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong.**


	3. Notting Hill

**I fell asleep before I could submit this to the summer camp /sob/. Day 3 was Notting Hill. Unknown Occupation!Alfred and Superstar Actor!Arthur. I took two scenes from the movie to use here, but of course I changed them a bit. (Also I've never seen the movie so asdfghjkl)**

I leaned back in my swivel chair, staring up at the poster hanging in my office. It was of Arthur Kirkland, one of the most well-known actors anywhere. What set him apart, however, was that he mostly did roles of homosexual or even crossdressed characters. I'm pretty sure he was a woman in one movie, too.

Anyway... I have a bit of a crush on him, and its at the point where I'm near obsessed. I sighed, getting up and leaving my "office" to go get some coffee from the shop down the street. The grumpy Italian behind the counter scoffed at my forlorn expression.

"You're never gonna meet him Alfred, give it up," he said, making my usual.

"Who said I couldn't hope?" I forced a smile, and he gave me a skeptical look as he handed me my coffee and I gave him the money. I left the place once I had my coffee.

I sipped gloomily out of the styrofoam cup, not paying as much attention as I should have been.

"Woah!" I heard, and I fell back, my coffee spilling all over the other person. I panicked when I came back to reality.

"Oh! I am so sorry-" my breath caught. In front of me – and covered in coffee – was Arthur Kirkland himself. He didn't look as irritated as one would except an international superstar actor would look if you spilled coffee on them. "I am soooo sorry!" I blurted, and he looked up at me with those eyes that I had admired for so long.

"It's fine..." he says in that soft accent. "Do you know anywhere I could clean up?" I nodded.

"If you don't mind coming to my place... Its right up the street," I said, pointing just behind him. He nodded, following me when I led the way. I gulped once inside with him. I prayed he didn't look inside my office. I led him to the bathroom where he could attempt to use stain remover and see if that worked. I sat in the kitchen, feeling ridiculously nervous as I waited for him to finish.

"I see you're a fan of mine," he said as he walked into the kitchen, and I stiffened. Glancing over at him, I saw he was smiling. "That's quite a large poster..." he said, and I nodded, blushing.

"Uh... Y-yeah..." I mumbled, looking away. He just kept smiling as he came closer. I looked up only to have him bend down and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you for letting me use your stain remover. Maybe we'll meet again," he said before showing himself out. I sat dumbfounded for the longest time, before I finally just started jumping around squealing like a little girl. When I told Lovino he told me to "just shut up and wipe the tables".

**-three months later yeha-**

It's been three months since I've seen him. I lay on my couch, staring boredly at the ceiling. I heaved a massive sigh. I really wished I could see him somewhere other than on tv. Speaking of which, apparently he's been discovered to have posed for "cheesecake" photos. I hated my mind for saying it would like to have those...

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, and I shut off the tv before trudging to the door. I opened it, only to be greeted by a slightly frantic looking Arthur.

"Um... Can I come in?" he asked quietly, sound nervous. I nodded, moving out of the way as he rushed in.

"Uh... What are you doing here...? N-not that I mind, of course!" I asked, closing the door. He sighed as he took off his scarf and jacket.

"I came to the only place they probably wouldn't look when I finally lost the paparazzi," he said, looking around the room.

"I see... Coffee?" I walked into the kitchen as I asked. He followed.

"Ah... Do you have tea?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, sorry. I have milk?" I offered, and he nodded, staring at the family photos on the wall.

"You looked happy..." he said as I handed him a glass of milk. I was confused for a moment before realizing that he meant my childhood.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Was yours... Not so happy?" I asked, feeling a little out of place with a question like that. He made a humming noise.

"My brothers liked to bully me quite a bit. Especially since I was a bit of a "momma's boy" as you could say," he mumbled, sipping the milk.

"I see... Your brothers must have been jerks," I said, not knowing what else to say. He laughed a bit, and I was really falling in love with the sound.

"I suppose. They got better as we all got older though, so I don't complain," he said, then turned to me. "Thank you for sheltering me from the paparazzi. They don't know when to quit it seems..." he sighed and finished his milk, which I took to the sink for him. "Oh, I want to thank you for another thing," he said, and I turned to face him. He leaned up and pressed a kiss – to my lips this time – and said, "thank you for treating me like a normal person rather than a celebrity."

"U-um... Sure... No problem..." I babbled, blushing from the kiss because _oh my god Arthur Kirkland just kissed me are you serious._ He smiled and chuckled, and I returned it with a nervous smile of my own. The way he was looking at me, I could have sworn he was expecting something from me. I gulped, and he sighed as he looked away, seemingly disappointed. "Uh... Something wrong...?" I asked, tilting my head.

He... Blushed? "I uh... I was just... Hoping you'd... Uh... K... Ki... Kiss me..." he stuttered out, and I stared at him for a few moments as he fidgeted. _'OH. Oh. He wants me to kiss him. He wants me to KISS HIM!' _I did a little dance in my mind, feeling excited. I calmed myself down, and leaned down to press my lips against his. He stiffened, before all but throwing his arms around my neck as I slid mine around his waist.

I didn't know what this meant for us, but I know it was perfect, and I want it to last forever.

**1072 words, and I will forever be upset because I fell asleep. /does twice as much for WALL-E... Maybe/.**


	4. A World Reborn

**Day 4 – WALL-E. AU where Alfred and Arthur are partners in a project to revive the Earth. Implied Red Velvet Pancakes/Canadacest (2p!Canada FTW) and RoChu.**

**- 5066 A.D., What's left of Earth, 6****:58 p.m., Tuesday**** -**

_Earth has fallen to ruin. Special teams of people have been sent out across the planet to find proof of life and report it to the _World's End_ so that the rest of the human race may return._

I heaved a massive sigh, wishing I were back home so I could _bathe. _But rescuing the planet is more important than hygiene. I looked up at the debris cluttered sky.

"Sad, ain't it? That we could do this to our own planet..." my partner said, approaching me from behind where I stood on a rocky outcrop.

I nodded. "They didn't believe the ones who said we're killing our planet... And look what has happened..." I murmured, leaning back against him when he pressed against my back. After so many years being mostly alone on this planet, we had turned to each other for... Sexual needs. Though after a while... We became more and more attached to each other. Part of me doesn't want to think about what will happen if we succeed in our mission...

"You okay?" Alfred's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I gave him a questioning look. "You were spacin' out again... You do that a lot nowadays, y'know..." he mumbled, looking so concerned I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't have to, seeing as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my lips, and I quickly melted into it. I pulled away.

"Alfred... If we succeed... What will we – us, specifically – do?" I asked him, staring into the distance. I saw him tilt his head from my peripheral vision.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a look of innocence on his face. I sighed.

"What will happen to you and I? After this... Will we... Still... Be... Together...?" I stumbled through my question, and a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh... _Oh._ Um... Uh... I dunno..." he mumbled, looking away. He looked back at me with a sheepish expression. "Do you want us to still be together...?" I looked over at him sharply. I swallowed in embarrassment, trying to steel my nerves.

"... I want us to be together after this... I... Before this, I didn't have anyone except for my ex boyfriend... So it wasn't exactly pleasant all of the time..." I mumbled, feeling a blush creep over my cheeks. He looked thoughtful, then he leaned over and kissed me.

"I want to stay together," he mumbled against my lips. He pulled away. "But we should be getting back to the shelter. It's getting dark," he said, taking my hand in his larger one. I followed him loyally as always.

**- 5066 A.D., What's left of Earth, 10****:37 p.m., Tuesday****-**

I lay uncomfortably on the pallet, the sound of Alfred's sleeping breath the only thing to be heard in the shelter. I rolled over to face him. It was dark, so I could only barely make out his features. I heaved a massive sigh, wondering vaguely how the other units were doing in other parts of the world. I knew for a fact Alfred's brother was up north with some burly man that called him "Chickadee". There was a Russian and a Chinese man working on the other side of our once world, I'm pretty sure. From what I knew of them, they were married before they started with this program. Alfred's eyes opened.

"Can't sleep...?" he mumbled tiredly, yawning loudly. I nodded, and he pulled me closer to him.

"What are you doing...?" I murmured, feeling his body heat come off in waves. I buried my head against his chest, forgetting reason. He chuckled tiredly.

"I'm helping you sleep," he said, his eyes not even open. I rolled my eyes. Leaning up, I kissed his chin.

"You're so cute..." I mumbled, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

**- 5066 A.D., What's left of Earth, 8:35 a.m., Monday -**

"Alfred," I breathed, not willing to trust my eyes. The sight was too good to be true. "I think I found something..." He rushed over.

"Yeah? - Oh man..." he whispered breathlessly. Right there in front of us was a small bush beginning to grow. If there was one, there had to be more. Alfred grabbed the radio. "Commander? We've done it, we found something!-"

**- 5066 A.D., World's End airship, 2:46 p.m., Wednesday -**

We stood side-by-side as we watched the celebrations for what we had done. The Russian and Chinese man had succeeded, so had Alfred's brother and all the other units. I glanced over to see Alfred smiling widely at me. I couldn't resist smiling back when he took my hand in his and squeezed.

**- 5072 A.D., Revived Earth, 6:35 p.m., Saturday -**

I sighed, rocking back and forth on the porch swing with my half done knitting in my lap. It had been roughly 6 years since the units found those plants and revived the planet. Now, I was living here in a little cottage on that same outcrop Alfred and I had practically confessed on. I looked out over the scenery. It was very beautiful now that it had grown to be green again. Many people were surprised at how quickly it had grown back – granted, it still wasn't finished regrowing, but it was getting there, if anything. I looked up at the call of my name.

"Mommy, mommy!" my daughter called, running up to me. "Look what Daddy gave me!" she said excitedly, pointing to her flower crown. I smiled softly.

"That's lovely, dear. But why don't you go clean up? Uncle Matt and Uncle Matthew will be here soon..." I told her, she squealed excitedly and ran into the house. I shook my head, smiling. I jolted, however, when a flower crown was dropped on my own head. I looked over at my husband, smiling lovingly.

"It's been six years, babe," he said, and I nodded. He sat down before he leaned over and kissed me. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he said against my lips. I grinned into the kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Alfred..."

**1025 words. DOOTDOOT MOTHA*censored* I fecking wrote this at 5-6 am while my cat meowed non-stop so you had better be happy!**


	5. Aquaria

**For Day 5 – Jaws. I haven't seen Jaws and I don't want them to be attacked by a mutant shark. Thus, I decided it would be Shipwrecked!Fisherman!Alfred and Merman!Arthur. Ba-bam. I also did fanart if you want to hunt down my deviantArt.**

Don't get me wrong, I've seen some fantastic and freaky shit while out at sea. But nothing would ever compare to the sight I saw when my boat was hit by a strong storm.

It was thrown all around in the storm, and I ended up clinging to a wood plank when it was eventually smashed. I thought I would die, especially when sharks began to brave the storm and surround me. Okay, one shark. But that's besides the point. It was closing in on me, when suddenly a spear of some sort pierced it through the bottom. I stared, wide eyed, as it was pulled under by whatever was on the other end of that spear. I could have sworn I'd be next, but other than the storm, all was silent. Then I felt something grab my leg, but before I could kick, the thing – felt like hands – slid up my leg before it was on my arm above the water. They were hands. Hands covered in shell jewelry. Then a head appeared above the water. I'm pretty sure that if this – person... Thing – wasn't so beautiful. I stared, my mouth nearly falling open. He – I assumed it was a he – tilted his head before he grabbed my head, slamming his hand over my mouth and pulling me under. I would've struggled, but either way I wouldn't be able to breathe. When we came up again, it was just off the shore of a small island. He let me go, and I swam to the shore. When I turned, he was gone... And so were my glasses.

**- The next day on the remote island, approx midday -**

I had gotten lucky last night and found plenty of fruit. I think at some point during my sleep last night, that merman had brought me tools, because they were next to me when I woke up (how he managed to get all the way up the beach, I would probably never know). But I appreciated it. I glanced back at the sea every so often while I gathered supplies and food to see if he would appear so I could (attempt to) thank him.

It was when the sun had begun to go down that I finally finished my makeshift shelter. It was also then that I heard a splashing that didn't fit with the waves. I turned to see the merman sitting in the shallow waves. He was watching me, and after a moment he held something up. My glasses. I walked over to him, squatting in front of him in the waves. He handed me my glasses without a word.

"Thank you. For saving me. And my glasses," I said, grinning. He looked bewildered. Then his mouth opened and closed, as the he was trying to speak. Instead, he nodded, looking frustrated. I tilted my head in confusion. Seeing my look, he dragged himself past me to the sand and began drawing in it.

_'I've been cursed. I've lost my ability to speak because of it,' _he wrote in cursive writing. He looked up at me. I nodded to show I understood, though I was still a little confused. He began dragging himself further up the beach, towards my shelter. I followed him, watching him inspect my work. After a while, he seemed to make himself comfortable and picked up a mango from the pile of fruit I gathered. I felt my pulse quicken as I watched him bite into it, the sight being strangely erotic. He looked at me, giving me a _"what are you doing?" _expression. I cleared my throat, coming over to sit next to him.

"So how did you get cursed?" I asked, and he swallowed the last of the mango before he began writing again.

_'I pissed off the wrong siren,' _he wrote, and I couldn't help but laugh, earning myself a pouting glare. I apologized and asked him to continue. '_She decided that as punishment for the rude things I said to her, I should lose my tongue so I couldn't argue back at anyone. My fellows have had the time of their lives verbally abusing me...' _I asked how it could be cured, if it even could. _'I have to fall in love with my true love and have them kiss me. Cliche as it is.' _I laughed, and he glared again.

"I guess that means you haven't fallen in love with your true love yet, huh? That or they won't kiss you," I said. He shrugged.

_'I haven't fallen in love with them yet.'_

"I'm sorry about that. I wish you the best of luck," I told him, and he shot me a questioning look.

_'You make it sound like a goodbye... Do you not want me here?'_

I shook my head frantically. "No, no! Its nice to have company! I was just saying... When I have to go (provided someone rescues me), I wish you the best of luck in breaking the curse," I told him, and he nodded, then yawned and lay back, seeming to fall asleep immediately. I flopped back, staring at the moon until I fell asleep.

**- Day five on the island, approx mid-morning -**

I looked back at the merman – whose name I learned was Arthur – sitting in the waves, playing with the seagulls. With his help, I had gathered enough fish to keep me sustained for a while in case no one rescues me. A part of me didn't want to be rescued, in favour of staying with Arthur. Even though he couldn't speak and wasn't even human, I felt an undeniable attraction to him. I was pretty sure I had fallen in love with him, but I was pretty sure he didn't love me. He was a mermaid who was cursed to be unable to speak. He wouldn't be stupid enough to fall in love with a human, I was sure. I looked back at him again, only to find him staring my way. He blushed and quickly turned back around upon eye contact. Maybe I was wrong...

I jogged over to him, shedding my clothes and flopping next to him in the waves. The first time I did that, he got so freaked out he darted into the ocean and didn't come back til late that night (proved by the fact that I found him asleep next to me the next morning). He looked over at me, now unfazed by my nudity. I stared at him for a moment, before I just said it.

"I love you..." I told him, my face turning red. He stared at me in shock for a moment, and I was afraid he'd jump into the sea again, when a deep red blush overtook his face. He glanced around before he mouthed a few words. And I knew exactly what those words were. I smiled, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. He melted into my kiss, and I honestly wanted that moment to last longer than it did. We broke at the same time. We stared at each other, when suddenly...

"Alfred... Alfred. Alfred! I-I can speak again!" his voice was shaky and a little rough from where it went so long without use, but a look of joy so great that nothing could equal it appeared on his face, and he threw his arms around my neck. I laughed.

"Arthur, Arthur!"

"I can speak again... Oh God, Alfred... I can speak again..." he mumbled before pulling away far enough to look me in the eyes. "I love you, Alfred. I love you..." he whispered, his voice cracking as tears began forming. I smiled, feeling tears form in the corners of my eyes as well.

"I love you, too, Artie," I said, and he didn't even care that I called him a name he hated, and he just pressed his lips back against mine.

**- June 14, two years after the storm -**

A rescue team had showed up the next day. Now, I'm working a more square job, though I did move out into a cottage by the sea. I noticed the folded wheelchair leaning against the wall before I noticed the sleeping figure in the bed. I smiled, picking up the fallen open book and placed it on the bed side table, closed. Sleepy green eyes opened to look at me. I smiled.

"Welcome home, Alfred..." We exchanged a kiss.

"Hey, Artie..." I said, kissing my merman boyfriend again.

**1425 words, woo! Okay, so at the end, Alfred moves to a cottage by the sea (*coughPonyocough*). Arthur finds him here. Contrary to popular belief, merpeople don't need almost constant contact with water. Thus, Alfred helps move Arthur into the house, renovating it to be wheelchair friendly. Obviously, the wheelchair makes up for Arthur's lack of legs.**

**They also like to swim together at night, under the stars.**


	6. Discovery

**For the record, I didn't do Day six. I just couldn't write anything for it. I've seen M.I.B., but it isn't my cup of tea and I don't remember much of it. Oh well. Some use of the f-word. MIB!Alfred and Angel!Arthur.**

I sighed. Considering that I am supposed to be the best at what I do, one would think this would be a whole lot easier. See, I'm one of the M.I.B. - the Men in Black – and I hunt aliens. Tonight, I was sent out to find one that was seen falling towards the local park. But when I got close, I saw that it definitely wasn't an alien.

I had never believed in angels. Not really anyway. But when I turned around a hedge and saw the pale body and the feathery, white wings, I couldn't keep not believing. I lowered my weapon as I approached. The angel turned to look at me, saw my gun, and immediately began backing away from me (or more like scooting/crawling across the ground away from me). I put my gun away and reached out a soothing hand.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you..." I said, and it (or he, apparently, that chest was really flat) stared at me with wide, green eyes. I knelt down, both hands in front of me to show I had no weapons in my hands, and he slowly crawled forward. "What's your name?"

His response was very quiet. "Ah... Arthur... My name is Arthur..." he glanced around everywhere as though expecting something to pop out and attack him. I sighed.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but... You're obviously not an alien, so I'll take you in and keep you safe," I told him and he looked at me as though I had just given him millions of dollars (what would an angel do with a million dollars though?)) Though when he stood and the angel followed, it was obviously he was injured (or something), as his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed with a quiet gasp of pain. I sighed, leaning down to pick him up. He was light and obviously underweight, and he clung tightly to me as I carried him to my apartment. I had to wipe the memories of people I passed constantly though, and I hated doing that. Once I was inside, I set him down on the couch, only to find he fell asleep. I sighed, adjusting him and throwing a blanket over him before I went to bed myself.

**- I don't know what I'm doing here -**

I woke early the next morning, but not by choice. My boss was calling the fuck out of my phone, and I grouchily answered.

"Its six in the fucking morning," I said as an answer, my boss growled.

"What happened with the alien?" he barked, thick German accent slurring his words.

"False alarm," I lied smoothly, yawning. He huffed and berated me for not checking in before he hung up. I hauled myself up, pulling on some sweats and walking groggily into the living room so I could go make coffee. That was where I found Arthur watching TV. He looked over at me.

"You have a very interesting lifestyle... We don't have things like this where I come from," he mumbled, turning his gaze back to the television. I just shook my head at the weirdness and continued on my way to the kitchen. I heard wobbly footfalls padding behind me. I turned to see Arthur swaying behind me. "Um... I-I'm hungry..." he said, playing with the hem of his dress... Toga... Thing. He looked up at me with those innocent, deep green eyes and I sighed.

"What do ya want? To eat?" I asked, starting the coffee maker. He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Just toast is fine..." he said, and I shrugged, popping some bread into the toaster. I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms and looking at him. He seemed to shrink away at my gaze, and I softened it.

"What happened to you...?" I asked, my voice surprisingly quiet. He stiffened.

"I... Was forced out of heaven... By rebelling, fallen angels..." he murmured, twiddling his fingers, his head down. I blinked.

"You were thrown out of heaven by fallen angels? Like demons and Satan...?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Like... Angels who were tired of being the dark horses of heaven. They rebelled and I got caught in their grasp. They never liked me – though I had never done anything – and they threw me out of heaven and let me plummet to the earth," he said, hiccuping, and I realized he had started crying. He covered his face with his hands, beginning to sob. I didn't hear the pop of the bread in the toaster nor the dying dribble of the coffee maker. All I could hear were his sobs. I slowly stepped forward, and he fell, crashing to his knees as he sobbed.

"Arthur... You didn't deserve that..." I whispered pathetically. There was nothing I could possibly say that would make him feel better, and we both knew it. So I stood there, watching him sob for the longest time until I finally couldn't take it. I stepped forward and knelt directly in front of him. He was hiding himself away in his wings, muffling his crying. I reached forward, separating his wings and revealing his face. He looked at me tearfully.

"W-what...?" he hiccuped, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll all be okay... You may have been shoved out of heaven, but I'll let you stay here as long as you need or wish to, and I promise I'll protect you... Whatever you need, I will do my best to fulfill. I promise you, Arthur, I will," I said, grasping him by his shoulders and staring straight into his eyes. He blinked, and his tear filled eyes widened slightly. I forced down the urge to openly gawk at his otherworldly beauty. I didn't notice before how thick his blonde eyelashes were, and his hair was brushing my fingers on his shoulders. I gulped, and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He didn't freak out like I thought he would. Rather, he wrapped his arms around my neck as mine went around his hips. His wings cocooned us in our own haven.

I had never really believed in angels. But now I do. I absolutely do.

**1050 words. And a really corny and anticlimactic ending. My god.**


	7. Mr & Mr Jones

**It somewhat follows the actual storyline and somewhat doesn't. Day 8 of usuk summer camp. Mr & Mrs Smith.**

Bullets whizzed by my head as I dove for cover. I cocked my own gun, aiming and shooting quickly before taking cover once again. He quietly slipped down the hall as I was swinging myself over the railing and onto the stairs.

Though I suppose I should start with how this all started...

**- I don't understand this movie you know -**

I sighed, drumming my fingers on the leather armrest of the couch in the therapist's office as my husband sat at the other end with his arms crossed, scowling irritably. The therapist stared between us with concern.

"One a scale of one to ten, how happy are you?"

"Eight."

"But wait, is one the highest or ten the highest? Like, it could go either way," my husband said, giving the therapist a weird look.

"Just respond instinctually."

"Eight." we both said simultaneously.

"Well... How often do you have sex?" he asked, his Japanese accent slurring the question. I snorted a laugh.

"I don't understand the question," I said dryly, and Alfred glared at me. I snorted another dry laugh. "I mean, is it a one to ten thing? Because if one is very little then I'd have to say zero."

"Alright... Describe how you first met."

"It was in Colombia..." I said.

"Five years ago."

"Six."

Alfred glared at me. "Right, five or six years ago."

**- excuse me I'm a flashback -**

I rushed through the streets, trying to escape these somewhat insane policemen. They were looking for tourists that were here on their own because someone shot an important person. Unfortunately, I was here alone. Doubly unfortunately, I was the one who shot the aforementioned person. It's my job as an assassin. I entered a hotel lobby, crowded by policemen asking for my passport and papers. I locked eyes with a single tourist who was being asked if he was alone.

"Hey," he called. "He's with me." I sighed quietly in relief as he took hold of my elbow and led me away, and we hid out in an empty (empty of people, anyway) room.

I offered my hand to shake. "I'm Arthur," I whispered. He shook my hand with a warm, firm grip.

"Alfred," he said, and I let out a quiet, girlish giggle as we smiled at each other.

**- I have to watch the movie while I write this -**

We went out to dinner, and we talked. After a while, I finished my drink.

"So it talks... But does it dance?" I wondered aloud, getting up and tossing my glass into a fire barrel. I watched him as he stood and sauntered over, swaying my hips with the music. We danced and danced, his arms around my waist while my back was to him, swaying in unison. Thunder roared overhead, but we paid no mind as the lightening flashed.

After a time, we stopped dancing and shared a bottle of alcohol. I straddled his lap and he leaned in, capturing my lips and I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, gasping as he ran his hands over my sensitive body. The sky poured rain on us, but we didn't care.

The next morning I woke naked and alone in a hotel bed with a pain in my rear. I sat up, holding the sheet to me as I looked around me. I caught sight of Alfred and smiled when he looked over.

"Hiya stranger..." I mumbled as he approached with a tray with two cups on it. He grinned crookedly.

"Hiya back. Room service left so I did what I could," he said, offering the coffee to me. I wasn't much of a fan of the drink, but I accepted it for the sake of waking up a little more.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took a sip, trying to hide my grimace. He noticed.

"Don't like coffee?" I shook my head. He nodded, standing and walking with his cup over to the open window. He stood amongst the fluttering curtains. I messed idly with the paper on the tray, but opted rather for taking the flower and threading it into my short hair. His lips stretched into a smile, which widened as I stood – naked, might I add – and approached him. He came forward and we met halfway in a kiss, and he threw his coffee cup to the side where it shattered so he could wrap his arms around my waist. Sirens blared in the background.

**- more or less doing what they do in the movie -**

When we returned to America together, he took me to a carnival. We were persuaded into doing one of those shooting games. I purposefully lost. He got every target. I told him I wanted to try again, and hit every target before I was out of shots. He was staring at me in amazement as I gave him an alien plush and he gave me the unicorn.

"Beginner's luck," I said, sticking my tongue out at him before going on my merry way. He snorted as he followed.

A few days later I went out to lunch with my closest friend. Francis Bonnefoy. Annoying arse git, but he was extremely trustworthy. Once you proved your worth.

"I'm getting married," I said, lifting the newspaper in front of me as a shield from the spray of him spitting out his wine.

**- I'll cut out most of the action parts just you watch -**

**Five (or six) years later.**

I checked my phone as I brushed my teeth, barely noticing as Alfred appeared next to me. He gave a disapproving look at the water pressure in the sink as I spit.

"So what did you think of Dr. Honda? His questions were a bit 'wishy washy'," I asked, looking through my closet for a shirt as Alfred did the same opposite me.

"Not the most insightful," he said, yanking on a button-up. "But I'll have to drive through rush hour to make it," he complained as he turned on a sports channel. I sighed.

"Yep..." I whispered to myself, feeling disappointed.

Nearly hours later, I finally got home from work. I was making dinner as Alfred finally showed up, many more hours after I had returned. "Just in time," I said as he walked in and pecked me on the lips. "I got new curtains," I said as I followed him out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" he was silent as he looked at them. "They're... Nice?"

I gave him a dry look. "You'll get used to them," I told him, going back to making dinner as he most likely rolled his eyes.

**- so many page breaks -**

I'm not sure, but I think when we were assigned to assassinate each other was when we were the most happy in a long time. We didn't know the other was an assassin at the time, but tensions were high as we stared each other down over dinner. He seemed to know something was wrong with his dinner as he swallowed awkwardly and approached me for the wine. After pouring it, he dropped the bottle, which I automatically caught but dropped again immediately. He rushed away, muttering something about cleaning it up and as scurried away myself saying that I'd get a towel.

I quickly jumped into my car, planning on driving to Francis's. Alfred chased me down, but crashed into a fence and shot a bullet through my windshield.

I stared at him in angry disbelief as he walked out in front of me.

"It was an accident! We need to talk!" he said, but I glared and hit the gas. He backed away. "No no no, honey, don't do it-" he rolled over the top of my car, but clung on. He broke in through my windshield, and I growled, bailing out and letting him crash into the woods. I walked to Francis's.

I'm not sure who was angrier about this – me, or Francis. Immediately the next morning, he got together our "team" and we ransacked the house. A lot of mine and his stuff was destroyed, though I hid the plushies from the carnival. When we were done, we went back to our headquarters.

Alfred broke into it – the bastard – and we evacuated immediately. I had Horace glitch the computer system so he could check for any files or use them at all. I was the last one to zip line to the other building, and Alfred finally got here and pointed his gun at me. But he didn't shoot. I escaped.

"Bitch!" he yelled once I got to the other building. It stung, but I put on a smug face and yelled back at him.

"Twat!" I knew he knew what it meant, and I ran from him.

**- this is getting worse as it goes on -**

We staked him out on a construction site, and connected to him via cell phone and elevator security camera.

"I know you have bombs attached to all the cables, sweetheart," he said, rattling off the cables we had attached bombs to and smiling up at me. I made sure to not show that I still turned to blushing jelly at the pet names.

"What about on the main cable?" I asked, and he gave me a cocky grin.

"You won't blow it."

"Not if you leave town."

"I give up. Blow it."

I looked down on him smugly. "Five. Four. Any last words, Alfred?"

"The new curtains are hideous."

"Goodbye, Alfred," I said dryly, going cold with shock as there was an explosion and the feed was lost. I looked to Horace, who just shrugged.

"You said goodbye to him."

**- there are way too many of these -**

I sat alone in a restaurant, tears gradually building up. I wiped one away when it leaked. A server approached, taking my hand holding the wine glass and refilling it. I knew that hand all too well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he walked around in front of me, smiling.

"Thought I'd just drop in. Hey doll," he said, I stared up at him blankly.

"So what did you decide?"

"I want a divorce."

"I like it," I said, acting as though my heart didn't break into pieces at his words.

"May I sit?"

"No," I said as he sat, hiding my gun under a napkin as he did the same. We stared each other down. I leaned forward. "So what do you want, Alfred?"

"We have an unusual problem here, Arthur. You obviously want me dead, and I'm less and less concerned for your well-being. So what do we do? Shoot it out of here? Hope for the best?" he said, smiling as usual.

"That would be a shame because they would probably ask me to leave once you're dead.," I told him, grinning wickedly.

"Dance with me."

"You don't dance."

"It's just my cover, sweetheart."

"Is sloth part of your cover, too?" I asked, taking his outstretched hand and joining him. As we danced, we discreetly checked each other for weapons. He tossed my dagger when he found it. I palmed him.

"That's all Alfred, sweetheart," he said.

"So what happened to our marriage?"

"I have a theory. Newly formed."

"I'm breathless to hear it."

"I think you killed us."

"Provocative."

"Why do you care anyway? I was just a cover."

"Who said you were just a cover?"

He paused. "Wasn't I?"

"Wasn't I?" I asked, before shoving away and blowing a hole in the place. A minor one, just to cause a distraction. It worked, and I gave Alfred a smug look over my shoulder as I exited among the crowd. I drove off quickly, knowing he would find the bomb I planted in his jacket.

He called me on my car phone. "Arthur Kirkland-Jones," I answered.

"That's the second time you've tried to kill me." 

"Oh come on, it was just a little bomb."

"Just thought you should know, I'm going home and burning everything I ever bought."

Another one that stung. "Alright. I'll race you there, love." I hung up. He called again a few minutes later. "There yet?" I answered.

"What was your first thought when you saw me?"

"You tell me."

"I thought... I thought you looked like Christmas morning. I don't know how else to say it." He voice sounded strained?

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I guess in the end you start thinking about the beginning. Anyway I just thought you should know. So how bout it Arthur?"

"I thought..." I paused, "I thought you were the most beautiful mark I'd ever seen." I rushed it out, and pretended this conversation wasn't hurting me.

"So it was all business?"

I swallowed. "All business."

"That's all I needed to know." a pause "Okay?"

"Okay," I said forcefully, smashing the end call button. I struggled to not cry.

**- please end this -**

I saw Alfred start to pull into the driveway, and smashed into his car. He yelled something, but I was pulling into the driveway already. I burst out of my car, not bothering to shut the door or even shut it off and ran into the house for my gun. I walked out of the back door with it aimed, watching for any sign of Alfred. I went back into the house, never letting down my guard. I saw him try to catch my reflection with a picture frame from around the corner, but I waited until he saw me before I blew three holes into the wall.

"Still alive, love?" I called, and I heard groaning sounds and fumbling. I didn't trust him, and sure enough, his gun appeared through the hole and I had to roll down the stairs to avoid being shot. When he retreated, I shot more holes into the wall. I ran and slid on my knees, shooting at him as he shot at me when I was exposed at the end of the hallway. It was silent. Then the sound of breaking glass told me where he was and I open fired on him through the wall. I kept shooting as he retreated into the kitchen and silence descended upon us once more.

"Your aim's as good as your cooking, sweetheart, and that's saying something!" he called and I growled. I didn't let that hurt the feelings I forced away. I was determined to end this. As I opened fire again, however, I hit a gas tube, and the kitchen exploded.

And of course when I recovered from diving out of the way, Alfred was coming at me and pinning me to the wall, a fist pulled back to knock me out. I ducked and he punched a hole in the wall. I shoved him, but he grabbed me and threw me over a table.

"C'mon honey, come to daddy," he taunted behind me. I grabbed a teapot and whacked him before I headbutted him and kicked him into the glass cabinet.

"Who's your daddy now?" I panted and ran, as he fumbled to recover. When he did, he tackled me, and kicked me when I went down. I managed to kick him in the crotch and he most certainly went down then. Then we were both up, and staring each other down. We dove simultaneously for our guns and pointed them at each other. He dropped his gun.

"I can't do it..."

"Don't! C'mon! C'mon..." my voice cracked.

"If you want it... Its yours," he said, surrendering himself. I stood frozen, and he smacked the gun out of my hand, pulling me into a heated kiss.

Ah... When was the last time we did this, I wonder? Much too long ago, if how sensitive my body is proves anything.

We ended up making love, of course, and we sat with me on his lap, looking at each other.

"Hiya stranger..." I said, blushing.

"Hiya back..." he smiled. "Let's run away together..." he whispered. I smiled.

"Sounds lovely."

**2683 freaking words for a crappy oneshot and I can't freaking type right now goodnight.**


	8. IASPL - UsUk Edition

**Alfred, who works for the IASPL (International Association of Saving Past Lives), has to travel back in time to repeatedly save the life of Arthur Kirkland. UsUk Summer Camp Day 9 – Back to the Future. Warning for attempts at suicide.**

I didn't want to take this mission. I didn't. I knew that if I went on this mission, I would get horribly attached to someone and end up having to leave them. And that's exactly what happened.

**- I'm going to end up depressed from this so I'll warn you now -**

I jogged down the street, looking for that person I was supposed to save. That was my mission. Go into the past and save someone (someone off of a list) who could contribute to the world. But I dreaded these missions, if anything my coworkers say are anything to go by. The stoic German was so depressed when he came back that they transferred him to office work – he had met a ditzy Italian and he got too attached, apparently. Something similar happened with Heracles. The normally lazy Grecian had met a Japanese boy on one of his missions. And while he doesn't act much differently at first glance, he's always staring at a certain sketch he did and he's adopted a lot of cats since then. There are a lot of other guys who seemed to fall in love with one of their targets when they go on these missions, and it doesn't seem fair. That's why I picked the guy I felt like I would like the least.

Arthur Kirkland was described as being irritable and unapproachable. I honestly wondered why he needs to be saved when I first read that, but then I read his background. He grew up in a mixed and broken family where he was the dark horse. He was bullied by all of his older brothers and was usually in charge of his younger because their mother was usually out drinking. He was bullied by all of his peers and he eventually ran with his younger brother to America from England after he saved every penny he had. I thought it would get better, but it didn't. His little brother ended up getting hit by a drunk driver before Arthur could save him. Arthur had been alone ever since.

But that wasn't enough to warrant a mission to save him. The person has to be able to contribute something to society. The ditzy Italian was ridiculously optimistic and a brilliant cook and artist and was amazingly selfless, if not a coward. The Japanese boy Heracles saved, although quiet, had a lot of hope for the world and spread it to anyone who tried to get past his barrier. Arthur had his brains and his vision. Besides being talented in many artistic areas – painting, drawing, dancing (his cooking was filed as being horrendous) – he envisioned a lot of things in the world that could be changed and aspired to change them if he could.

I stood in the middle of a busy street sidewalk, wondering where this Arthur guy was supposed to die so I could actually prevent that. This is my first mission. I can't screw it up! If I screw up, I'm ruined! They said I had a lot of promise so screwing up is absolutely not an option. I sighed, thinking I was going to fail, when I finally saw him. He was standing completely still, letting the crowd flow around him. He stared straight ahead with a blank expression. I watched as he walked forward. Now I knew what I was supposed to save him from. I was supposed to save him from himself. Just as he nearly stepped out into traffic and got hit, I yelled, darting forward and jerking him back.

"What are you doing!?" he snarled, struggling against me. I held him tight so he wouldn't try to jump into traffic again.

"Saving you, what does it look like!?"

"Well what if I don't want to be saved!?"

"Well it isn't up to you!"

"And who says it isn't!?"

"The International Association of Saving Past Lives says it isn't!" I blurted, and he stared at me with shock. People continued around us as though nothing was happening. As he stared at me, I sighed in resignation. This was going to be a long trip.

**- this will probably be turned into an original story or a fan comic too -**

He stared at me over his cup of tea. "So you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"And your mission is to save someone who can contribute to the world?"

"Yes."

"So how do I play in?"

"They decided that you are worth saving."

"I see... Why am I worth saving?"

"Beats me." he scoffed, looking away and sipping his tea.

"I don't know either..." he mumbled, staring out the cafe window at the passerby. "It seems you'll be here for a while..."

"Huh?"

He looked at me over the rim of his cup, green eyes glinting dangerously. "I'm not done yet."

**- I need a life outside of this but school's starting soon anyway -**

Arthur turned out to be much more trouble than I think he's worth. He was always trying to off himself and at this point I was seriously getting pissed off. He glared at the other as he trailed behind him. The other just snorted dismissively.

"Why are you always trying to off yourself, anyway?"

"Well, at first, I was sick of my monotonously miserable life. But now..." he grinned over his shoulder at the American. "Now I have a hobby." I huffed irritably and he laughed, skipping and twirling gayly like a girl. Needless to say he attracted a lot of stares to us. He skipped his merry way into a convenience store, where he apparently needed to pick up some things. I never did ask what.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

"Alright! Nobody move! This is a robbery!" an apparent robber yelled, his lackeys pointing guns at the customers while he went for the cashier.

"No shit this is a robbery..." Arthur mumbled, but not quietly enough, apparently.

"What did you say, you little fag?" one of the goons asked, pointing his gun directly at Arthur's forehead. I shifted closer as much as I could without the goon noticing.

"Well, its kind of obvious this is a robbery, so I don't see the point in announcing that," he said, not batting an eyelash at the gun. I moved before the goon could speak. I grabbed him in a choke hold, taking his gun and brandishing against the other ones.

"Call the police," I whispered to Arthur, who stared at me in seemingly shock and fumbled to get his phone out. The goons all stared at me, and when one moved, I pointed the gun at them. But then I decided to take another turn, and pointed the gun at the goon I had in a choke hold. "Don't move or I'll shoot his brains out," I said, and they all froze. We stayed like that until the police arrived and took them away. I looked at Arthur.

"Why did you risk yourself to protect me...? I know it's your mission, but... I don't think your life is a necessary risk..." he mumbled, staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's absolutely necessary. You are absolutely worth it." as I said those words, I realized they were true, and I was totally and completely screwed.

**- Part One, End -**

**1224 words. Not bad. But this is only a part. But it's all I'm writing for now because I need sleep.**


	9. Love Clone

**Day 10 – Jurassic Park. No dinosaurs, but the whole cloning thing is what I used, ne. (Ironic how the movies I've actually seen I can barely write for...)**

I stared in amazement at the creature that had been cloned from mere scraps of DNA. I didn't think it was possible. I looked at Kiku, then looked back at the beautiful creature.

They had managed to clone something thought to be completely nonexistent and biologically impossible. But here it was. I keep thinking "it", but I guess its a "he". It didn't have female genitalia, that was for sure.

"Does it have a name?" I asked, staring at the creature in awe.

"Mm... The species was dubbed as – in non-scientific terms – an angel. But whether he has a real name or not, we don't know," he said, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"I see... An angel, huh?" I didn't think those existed, but the one right in front of me proved me wrong. I couldn't stop staring. He was just so... Beautiful... His sandy blonde hair was messy but it looked so soft... I really wished his eyes were open so I could see what they looked like.

"Alfred... I'm sorry, but you have to go home now..." Kiku said, his hand on my arm. I nodded, making my way out but not without one last glance at the sleeping angel.

**- munches idly on McDonald's -**

Kiku told me I couldn't return for awhile. Needless to say, I've been a little depressed since then. Images of the angel plagued my dreams. He looks good with green eyes. I hope that's what they really look like. I also really hope he's gay... Or at least unopposed to a homosexual relationship because I had a lot of _those_ kinds of dreams in the time I was away.

Kiku showed up at my apartment door one day with someone wearing a hood to cover their face. Kiku looked haggard and worried. I never thought I'd see actual emotions on him.

"Uh... Kiku?" I asked as he rushed in with the other person. I shut the door when he frantically motioned for me to do so. "What's..."

"Alfred. This is Arthur. The angel," he said, gesturing to the other as 'Arthur' removed his hood. It was indeed the angel, and he did indeed have green eyes. He stared at me with those wide green eyes as though he could see into my soul.

"So... Why are you bringing him here...? And why do you look like hell?"

"Alfred... I found out that they are doing horrible things there... I was not aware of what they were doing when I was recreating Arthur, but... The reason they wanted to recreate angels was so they could either turn them into slaves or guinea pigs..." he mumbled as Arthur wandered off to explore my apartment. I knit my brows in confusion.

"Angel_s_? You mean there are more?"

He nodded. "There have been others before. And there are ones who were created in the same general time frame as Arthur. Most of them were kidnapped by other members disgusted by what they were doing..." he said, twiddling his fingers. "Alfred... I need to ask you a favour..." he said, looking at me in all seriousness.

"Hm?"

"I want you to take Arthur. Protect him. Teach him how to survive among humans."

"Why can't you do it...?"

"Arthur was not the only angel I stole..." he murmured, glancing off to the side, where I belatedly noticed the tall, tan angel with a mop of brown hair. _How did he get in here!? _Kiku shook his head dismissively. "Look, I'm going to take Heracles with me and I want you to take Arthur, alright?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Okay."

**- Part One, End -**

**618 words. The shortest yet because I am severely pressed for time and I'm gonna do a buttload for Dirty Dancing to make up for the shortness of this and the fact that I can't participate in Harry Potter. I'll be at my father's where internet does not exist. Farewell.**


	10. Travel the World with Me?

**Young Master!Arthur and Pirate!Alfred for UsUk Summer Camp – Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Ever since I was small (er), I had loved pirates. I know a lot of bad things are said about them, but I _love_ pirates. But I love pirates because of one boy. He was the son of a captain who had stopped at our town for supplies. He was allowed to roam so long as he didn't get in trouble. That's how he met me. While granted I was the son of the senator, my nanny often took me into town so I could experience a little bit of the real world, almost.

He ran into me full speed because he was unable to stop in time. I cried and he panicked, apologizing and tearing up he was so upset he made me cry. After a while, we both just started laughing at our own pathetic-ness. His name was Alfred. He had golden hair and his eyes reminded me of either the ocean or the sky... I could never decide which. They were both deep, endless blues...

Unfortunately, my nanny found me and I had to go home. I remember looking back to see him waving wildly with a huge smile. He yelled out that we would meet again and get married and travel the world on _his_ pirate ship one day. I couldn't help but believe him...

"Young Master Arthur? Where are you?" one of the maids, Natalia, called. I ignored her in favour of staying in my tree and looking out over the ocean longingly. I heard her huff and give up. She was new and not used to my behaviour. Miranda, however, was very much used to my behaviour.

"Master Arthur get your hind end down here this instant. We need to get you ready!" she almost growled (she can't quite do it. Her voice is too grandmotherly). I sighed, climbing down.

"I don't see why I have to be there... It's just cruel..." I muttered, and she sighed sympathetically and patted my shoulder.

"I know... But they're your father's orders. Pirate executions are a public event now..."

"I bet he did that to convince me to not love pirates..." I mumbled. "Who is it this time?" She was silent. "Miranda? Who was it?" She sighed.

"Captain Frederick Jones..." she said, and for a moment I stopped breathing. Frederick Jones was that boy's father... Which means he'd probably be here... To watch his father die...

"Damn..."

**- school starts again soon... yay... -**

I watched with hate filled eyes as Frederick Jones was brought up to the execution platform. My eyes scanned the crowd for that familiar blonde head and those breathtaking blue eyes. I didn't see them. Was he not here? I closed my eyes tightly as Frederick Jones was beheaded. As the crowd dispersed, I did not move.

"Arthur Kirkland. Son of the bastard who ordered my captain's execution." A voice stated from behind me, and I turned to see a tall, tanned man with red-rimmed glasses perched crookedly on his nose. He had sunny blonde hair and... Breathtaking blue eyes. I stared at him in shock. "It's been a long time," he said, approaching me. He was tall... "Do you still want to marry me?" he asked, holding up an engagement ring with beautiful emeralds on it and intricate carvings of dragons. I nodded.

"Then do you still want to travel the world with me?"

**562 words. Short because I need to sleep because school starting soon and stuff. Yeha.**


	11. Stay Forever

**Continuation of the story for _Back to the Future. _Today was _The Avengers_. I went with the fact that our time traveler guys are like superheroes.**

Arthur's been acting a little strange since that almost-tragic robbery. He's stopped trying to off himself (as much), at least. I watched him wander around his kitchen, supposedly making tea, but he wasn't really doing anything. I groaned, dropping my head into my hands.

"Are you alright...?" he asked, and I looked up to see him watching me.

"I should be asking you that, you know. So. Are _you_ alright?" I asked, giving him a dead serious kind of expression. He glanced away, fiddling with his shirt.

"I'm fine..." he said after a long pause. "Just a little shocked, to be honest. I didn't think you were that devoted to your mission..." he mumbled, trailing off.

"I'm not. I mean, yeah, the mission's important, but... I see now that you need someone to revive your faith in life. So that's what I'll do," I said uncertainly. _'Where the hell was I going with that?' _I asked myself. He was staring at me with a strange expression before his eyes misted over and he turned away. "Arthur?" I called, tilting my head a little in concern.

"I-I'm fine, Alfred. Just some dust..." he mumbled, wiping his eyes and giving me a tiny – fake – smile. I stood, walking over to stand in front of him. He shrank away from me, most likely from my height – though I can't be sure on that.

"That's the oldest excuse there is, Arthur. Why are you crying...?" I whispered the question, and he looked up at me with those big, green eyes, and I just... I just couldn't stop myself... I leaned in, pressing my lips against his petal soft ones and he kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around my neck as my own went around his waist. "I'm devoted because I realized how wonderful you really are..." I whispered against his lips. He let out a sob, burying his face into my chest. "Arthur...?" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair in a way I hoped was soothing.

"I-I don't want you to complete your mission... I don't want you to leave me... You're the first person to ever care for me... Even if it was unwillingly at first..." he mumbled, sniffling. I tightened my grip on him.

"I have a sort of confession... I... I wasn't supposed to tell you about the mission... I was just supposed to save you and make sure you were safe and leave... But I told you and I might get punished, but... It was worth it..." I mumbled, and he pulled away to look at me. He started crying harder. "Wha- H-hey! Why are you crying even more now?" I stuttered, feeling a little panicked.

"You risk so much for me... You said I was worth it back then but I don't think I am... I can't possibly be worth it..." he said, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. I cupped his cheek with my hand and pressed our foreheads together.

"I would do anything for you, Arthur..." I mumbled, and he blushed darkly, standing on his tip toes and whispering something in my ear. I nodded. "I did say anything, right...?"

**- well that escalated quickly, didn't it? -**

**- also Point of View change oops -**

I awoke with a recognizable soreness in my rear and an empty place next to me in my bed. I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, and looked around. "A... Alfred...?" I whimpered, but then I realized that this wasn't my bed. Where am I? Who's bed am I in? I felt my heart speed up as I looked around the room. It had posters of constellations and other space related things. "Alfred..." I whimpered again, feeling tears prick my eyes as I curled up, feeling helpless. I cried softly, not knowing where I was or where Alfred was or what I should do. I wasn't even sure what time it was. It was dark, but that's all I knew. The sound of a door opening got my attention. I gasped at the person who walked in.

"Hey..." Alfred whispered, sitting next to me and kissing my head. "How are you feeling...?"

"A... A little sore... Where am I...?" I asked, and he smiled.

"You're in my room. Remember how I said that I could be punished for telling you...?" I nodded. "Well, instead, they decided I should live with you. They also apparently realized something else..." I gave him a look to tell him to continue. "They decided that our members would be much more useful if they weren't miserable. Meaning that if a member fell in love with someone from the past, they went and brought that person from the past here. Know what that means?" I shook my head and he grinned. "It means you can stay with me forever. Here. In the future. I love you, Arthur," he said, kissing me.

"I-I love you, too, Alfred..." I stuttered, feeling a fresh wave of tears come on. Though this time, they were tears of joy.

**842 words and a bad ending. Oh well. I feel that sleep aid my mom forced me to take kicking in, so see ya.**


End file.
